


Movie Night (Dean Winchester x Reader)

by deanwanddamons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Cum shot, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Oral Sex, Porn, SPN - Freeform, Sex From Behind, Smut, Video Sex, dean winchester fanfiction, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, pussy licking, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwanddamons/pseuds/deanwanddamons
Summary: Dean and Y/N have a movie night which ends with them making a movie of their own.
Relationships: Dean Winchester - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Movie Night (Dean Winchester x Reader)

“I’ll only agree to a movie night if I can choose the movie,” Dean told Y/N. “No chick flick moments.”

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch,” he countered. 

“Fine. Let me take a guess what you’re going to choose?” 

Dean raised one eyebrow sarcastically. Y/N knew him too well, and he was very aware she was going to guess correctly. 

“Time to slice and dice?” She guessed with a smirk. 

“It’s a classic and you know it!”

“Okay, whatever Dean,” she chuckled. “Pizza is in the oven and almost done. You sort out the film and I’ll get some beers.”

Dean went to his room as Y/N went into the kitchen to get the food. Putting the pizza on a plate, and a beer under each arm, she carried them into the bedroom. 

In grey sweats and a black T-shirt, Dean lounged on the bed. She placed the pizza in front of him as the movie started. He flopped over into his stomach to face the TV, propped a pillow under his chest, and wrapped one arm around it as the other reached out to grab a slice. 

“Time to slice and dice,” he quoted, taking a bite of the pizza. 

Y/N lay down next to him on the bed, mirroring his position and popped the caps on the beers, handing one to Dean. She really enjoyed these evenings, but unfortunately they didn’t happen very often. 

Y/N had known Dean for a few months after meeting him in a bar and she had taken him back to her place. What could have been a one night stand had turned into something more. Not a relationship as he spent a lot of time away from the town they both lived in, Y/N on her own and Dean with his brother, due to his job, so they had agreed to become ‘friends with benefits’ and he would call her up when he needed some company. Sometimes he’d chill at her place, other nights he’d invite her to the bunker, just like this one. She had arrived there just after work and secretly loving the water pressure, she jumped at the chance to take a shower. Once she’d finished, she dressed herself in just her underwear and one of Dean’s flannels. 

As the credits rolled on the movie, she cleared the empty plates and beer bottles off the bed, moving them on to the floor. Dean rolled onto his back and stretched. His wide shoulders rolled into the movement and he groaned in satisfaction. The low slung sweats rode down his stomach, exposing the V shape of his tanned abdomen. 

Y/N licked her lips as she crawled onto the bed. “So, Winchester. How long have I got you for this time?” 

“Just tonight I’m afraid. Sam and I will be away on business for a few nights.”

“Better make the most of you while I have the chance then,” she said, as she leaned down to kiss him. He tasted of the beer he had just finished. She felt him smile against her lips. Wrapping his arms around her, he flipped her on top of him. She could feel his semi-hard cock against her thigh. It didn’t take much to get Dean hard, and she knew exactly how to push his buttons. Deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing against each other, she moved her hips, grinding down onto him.

“Someone is hungry,” Dean growled into her ear as her hand reached between them and she began to stroke his cock through the thin material of his sweats.

“Well, I’m pretty full from the pizza, but have the need to be filled up another way,” she purred, as Dean nibbled at the pulse point in her neck, teeth nipping at her skin, leaving his mark on her as he always did. 

“You love my cock filling you up, don’t you baby?” he husked as he gently licked the spot he had been biting. 

“The way only you can,” she told him. 

He sat up, so they were now chest to chest, his arms tight around her back, lips finding hers. Her hand had dipped below his waistband, and she wrapped her hand around his now fully hard cock. 

“Too many clothes. I need to see you,” he huffed into her mouth as he twitched against her palm.

She stood up and began to strip, giggling as she started to hum the well known stripper anthem, swaying her hips as she whipped the flannel around her head. 

With a final flourish, she threw it at Dean, who started to chuckle when it landed on his face. He pulled it off and threw it to the ground. He fixed his green eyes on her as she continued her strip tease. 

Hooking her fingers in the waistband of her panties, she wriggled them down her legs, turning her back as they reached her knees, and bending slowly to remove them from her ankles, her ass high in the air. 

She heard the click of a camera behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she could see that Dean had his phone out in front of him; she grinned at him.

“Did you just take a photo of me?” 

“Yep. Gotta have something to keep me company while I’m away,” he smirked. “Don’t move. I need some more pictures.”

She bent down even further, her glistening pussy exposed to him. 

“That’s it baby. Perfect. So wet for me already.”

“What exactly are you planning on doing with those photos?” she asked, as he continued clicking away, shifting his position so he could see her at different angles. 

“Inspiration,” he winked as he dropped to his knees behind her. She giggled as she turned away from him to face the wall, placing her hands flat against it. The giggle soon turned into a groan when she felt his hot breath on her sex. 

His wet, flat tongue dragged along her slit, the tip stiffening as it reached her opening. Resting his palms on her ass cheeks, he opened them slightly, exploring her hole with a flick of his tongue. Her breath became ragged, hitching in her throat, as she took a one footed step to the side to give him more room to move. 

“Fuck Dean,” she moaned as he run his tongue further up her pussy, his mouth coming to a stop when he reached her throbbing nub. He sucked it into his mouth, humming against it. She dropped her head, and through her knees could see that he had taken off his sweats, and had his now solid cock in his fist, pumping it slowly, as his tongue swirled around her bundle of nerves. The sight sent a fresh bolt of arousal through her. Knowing she was the one that turned him on that much and seeing the way he worked himself was so hot, his thumb rubbing along the velvety tip, smearing his precum along the slit. 

His mouth was replaced by a thick finger, then a second. He leaned back on his knees as he continued to caress himself, scissoring his fingers inside her. He removed his hand causing her to clench around nothing. 

“Touch yourself for me?” she heard him say over the sounds of him moving as he manoeuvred himself. He was on his back, his head between her ankles, phone in hand. The camera was pointing up towards her exposed pussy. 

“I want to film it baby. So I can watch it while I fuck my hand when I’m alone.”

“This wasn’t the kind of movie night I had in mind,” she said into the camera, “but I’m more than happy with the direction it has gone in.”

She ran one hand down her body, fingers coming to rest at her pert nipple, tweaking and pulling. Her other hand drifted down her tummy, until it disappeared from her view. Her fingers delved between her wet slit, one digit sliding inside her easily. 

“That’s it sweetheart. Fuck yourself for me,” Dean’s voice was ragged. She could hear the sound of him pumping himself as she added another digit. She opened her legs wider, so she could rub at her throbbing clit with her thumb. 

“Yes Y/N, that’s hot as fuck.” 

She threw her head back as a wave of pleasure threatened to unbalance her. 

“On your knees. Sit on my face,” Dean demanded, phone still in his hand. She sunk down to meet him, taking the phone off him and angling it in front of her mound. As she hovered over his face, he broke into a wide grin, his forest green eyes almost black with need. 

“Ready for your close up?” she whispered as she lowered her cunt onto his open mouth, tongue poised, ready for action.

Gripping her hips, he guided her down, his tongue slipping inside her with ease. Lifting herself slightly, she brought the camera closer, homing in on his mouth as he fucked his tongue into her. Licking up her slit, he kitten licked her aching nub, flicking it quickly then slowly. Her legs started to shake as an electric current hit her core. 

“Yes, Dean. Shit. Just like that baby,” she moaned. Transferring the phone from her right hand to her left, she lifted it above her, the angle perfectly capturing Dean’s hooded eyes as he licked and tongue fucked her. She ground down onto him, his hands tightly wrapped around her thighs. 

“Cum on my face,” he mumbled as her clit twitched, the vibration of his voice pushing her over the edge. As she clenched, he gripped her thighs harder. He was going to leave bruises, but she didn’t care. She loved it when he marked her up. 

“Fuckfuckfuck.” The words coming from her lips were almost incoherent as her dam broke, and she fell into oblivion. Wave upon wave of pleasure flowed over her body. She nearly collapsed onto him, her legs almost giving way as her juices flowed over Dean’s plump lips. 

Steadying herself, she lifted herself up on her knees, making just enough room for Dean to scoot out from under her. She turned to see him standing in front of her, his impressive erection standing out ramrod straight in front of him. She panned the camera up his muscular yet soft body, until she reached his smirking face. Fuck, he really was a sight to behold. 

“Jesus, Dean. You’re so fucking sexy,” she whispered, the slick between her legs returning from just looking at him. 

“My turn?” he asked. Taking the phone from her, he pointed it down to focus on her face. Licking her lips, she crawled towards him. She ran her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, from the tip to the base. She felt him jerk and suck in a breath when she popped a ball into her mouth, licking it softly. Dean wrapped his fist around his hard on, moving his hand along his shaft slowly as she alternated her attention between each ball, before tracing her tongue back up his dick swirling it around the soft tip, slipping it into the slit. He tasted heavenly. Sweet and salty. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked him in as far as she could. She felt his hands in her hair, wrapping it around his wrist. He pulled her head back as the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat. She opened her eyes to find the camera directly in front of her face. Sucking him in more vigorously, she bobbed her head, both of them finding a rhythm, her taking him in as far as she could, while he pulled at her hair. 

“Fuck. You look so hot with my cock in your mouth,” Dean groaned. “But I’m not gonna last if you carry on. Stand up, turn around, facing the wall,” he told her. 

She did as he asked, placing her hands flat against the cold cement. Feeling Dean’s cock nudging at her opening, she bent over more, opening herself up to him. Looking over her shoulder, she could see that once again he had the phone angled above them. 

He held it high, as he pushed himself into her. She mewled at the stretch she felt inside her pussy. It felt so good, having him fill her up completely. He moved the phone closer as he pulled out, almost to the tip, before plunging into her again. The thought of him watching this video when he was alone sent shivers through her, the image of him wanking himself made her stomach muscles contract and she clenched around him. 

“Holy fuck. So tight, baby,” Dean hissed, his pounding into her getting more erratic. She could feel another orgasm building as he bucked harder into her, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass loud in the quiet of the room. Her breath was shallow as the spring in her coil tightened, threading to snap at any moment. Then it hit her, shivers running down her spin as the coil snapped and she came undone, calling his name over and over. 

“Shit, sweetheart. You squirted on my cock,” Dean said though a groan. “Fuck me that’s hot,” he stuttered, pulling his rock hard dick out of her. She turned her head to look at him. The sight of him, camera in one hand, pumping his cock with the other was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. 

She stayed where she was, as she had an idea what he was going to do next. And she was right. With one last, hard pump and a guttural moan of her name, Dean froze as streams of warm cum squirted from his cock, landing on her ass cheeks. 

She grinned over her shoulder at him, as he sat down on the bed, falling backwards onto it, his cock laying flat against his stomach, still twitching slightly. 

“Wow, princess, that was something else, and I have it on video,” he smirked, shaking the phone at her. 

“I’ll need another shower now to clean myself up,” she said as she gathered her clothes together. “If I find that video on the Internet in a few days, I’m gonna kill you,” she laughed.

“I'm not any good with that kind of thing, you know that. But Sammy is, so I’m not promising anything, sweetheart.”

“Don’t you dare show Sam!”

“You’re mine and mine alone baby. I’m not sharing you with anyone else.” He winked at her as his flannel flew through the air, and once again landed on his face.


End file.
